Waterfalls
by Lettiotaku
Summary: After the battle, what was lost, enemies of Titans are buried under the debris of two buildings. From aside it looks unnatural. Raven steps forward to find out what happened before she is seriously accused.


She opened eyes, vision blurred and sounds muffled, still laying on the ground. Instinct kicked in and she rapidly lifted off from the ground wrapped in the dark mist of her powers. Her foes were scattered around – Cyborg into metal mash what once was city buss, Starfire over Robins body, Beast Boy into the pizzeria, dented into a bar. She saw blood coming under the Robins eye mask. They were beaten. Enemy figures slowly retreating, celebrating The victory. Their backs turned against fallen Titans. No time for anger. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos": spell wrapped all her battle friends, pulled them together at one place, preparing for departure to the Tower. A soon she turned to fly away there was a sound of collapse. Two medium-size office buildings covered their enemies. It looked like perfect demolition work, precise like surgery.

Raven know that it wasn't her doing, nor there were any controlled explosions. She teleported their friend to the Tower whilst keeping eyes to the debris. A soon she felt her foes are in safety, she hovered over to devastation. Clouds of dust still lingering around. Raven felt enemies severely damaged under ruins and she felt more. In seconds she made a rift in the cloud so she had a clear view in front of her. A breeze of wind in into the blond medium size locks and yellow glow into eyes were covered with pitch black sunglasses. A short glance was targeted to Raven, by corners of the eyes before they were covered with black glass. Body disappeared behind the corner. It was second, but tension such strong. Raven didn't have time to catch the person of her attention. While those were her enemies, those were still living beings, she must hurry before they deceased. She teleported off all the debris over them. Barely alive they were. Long and strong inhale, Raven needed all concentrations she could gather, the sight was disturbing even for her. Bodies of three showed up into the medical ward of Arkham. "Gather all medical staff what you have, you will have a long night" in her cold manner she said to nurse in the post, before she guided herself through a portal to the Tower.

"Where Were You?" Starfire said to Raven while she was floating in the center of medbay of Tower. Raven took lotus pose and place herself near Starfire. By meditation, she expanded her aura and helped to heal teammates who were lying in the beds. At the moment when Robin opened eyes, Raven stood next to him: "We need to talk when You are ready! Privately.". Robin nodded his head and asked nothing, this should be serious because Raven was one who requested the meeting. She excused herself from others and teleported to her room. "Fuck!" The short burst of emotions set the candles into pieces scattered around her room.

\- "I will exclude myself from our heroic activities for a moment. If it is not some resurrected nasty old friend of ours, don't bother to call me!"

\- "Stright to the point I see. Why You want to investigate this, Raven?" asked Robin.

They were in the Robins office. All monitors were turned on. A hologram of the city blocks, where the battle was, on the main desk.

\- "You already went through every information what you have on your hands. What is your verdict at the moment?"

\- "Unnatural. Precise. Merciless.": stated Robin. "If it wasn't for our uncounted number of fights together, I would accuse your temper of this result."

\- "Temper. Such soft word for my other side."

\- "You want to exclude yourself from this equation of destruction, I suppose. I understand You. I give You one month, because of Arkham trick, You brought the attention of Batman, he also is investigating this. He does not do assumptions." Robin sighs "You are number one for both of us but with a different point of views. I will defend you as much as possible to reason with him. Do what you can. One month, no interruptions from Titans."

With the nod, Raven discharged herself from the Robins private battleroom. Opened the closed she changed into civilian attire. Jeans, black top tank, dark blue hoodie, and cap. Ponytail led through caps hole behind. Called out the little portal, it was pocket between dimensions, storage room just for her, she took a nice silver bracelet with a silhouette of Raven engraved on it. She put it on her hand, and bird blinked two times in red and became blue. It was a holographic bracelet for disguise. It wasn't made by Cyborg, so it was untraceable. Even Cyborgs Motherbox technology couldn't detect it, worst of that, it could even destroy Cyborg just by touch. After closing her "purse" she opened a portal and disappeared in it.


End file.
